


Moving Forward

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: One step at the time, but still moving.





	Moving Forward

“Thank you,” she said accepting the cup, she watched as he sat down on the chair. “And thank you for last night. It’s nice being able to talk about what happened, helps”  
“Thank you for sharing,” Garcia said with a smile.  
She caught something on his eyes that made her warm inside.  
“And thank you for…” she eyed him, knowing by his she didn’t have to finish.  
“You’re welcome” he replied, smirk still on his lips and threatening to make her blush.  
“We probably could have done better without the ‘my mom calculated my life’ talk”  
“Nah,” he quickly dismissed. “I did say I wanted to get to know you” Flynn reminded.  
Lucy beamed.  
It wasn’t their first time and they only seemed to get better at it. Wearing his shirt and being in his presence were commonplaces by now. She liked it, whatever it was that they had, and understood now why her future self looked at him the way she did as if she loved him. She did.


End file.
